Tanneog
Tanneog is a young dragon who appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and Baldi's Basics Revamped. There are plans for him to appear in Baldi's Advanced Education and Learning. Appearance Tanneog is a chubby, young dragon who is a dark teal with bits of Lime Green. Mechanics Tanneog will appear in the hallways and will wander around the schoolhouse randomly. He will sometimes stop in the middle of one of the halls, and when the player runs into him, he will ask the player for a food item (ex. BSODA, Beef Stew (obtained using Bowl & Spoon), Energy Flavoured Zesty Bar, etc.). If the player gives Tanneog one certain food item, he will follow and help said player out. He will only help the player for a short amount of time, indicated by a Light Blue meter located on the bottom right-hand side of the screen. There is a bit of a downside, he can only do basic math and literature. Things that Tanneog can help the player with Baldi - If Tanneog sees Baldi, he will quickly come near him and try to distract him. When Baldi is distracted, he will either stay in place with a confused expression, looking down at Tanneog or he'll head in the other direction. It's a Bully - If Tanneog sees It's a Bully, he will tell him that if he doesn't move out of the way, then he'll tell the principal on him. It's a Bully will then disappear, followed by him saying that he doesn't want to get into trouble again. Playtime - If Playtime gets near the player while Tanneog is with said player, he'll tell Playtime that they can't play jump rope right now, but that they'll play later. Playtime will then reply, saying that she'll find another friend to play with. Principal of the Thing - If Tanneog sees the Principal of the Thing coming near the player, he'll stop the principal and either let him know that it was just a slight accident (if the player breaks a rule with Tanneog following behind for the first time) or that he didn't mean to (if the player breaks the rules afterward.) It'll only work 3 times, resulting in the principal telling the player, "that he'll let them go free for now, but he'll be watching. When he is told the 2nd time, he'll then tell the player that they have one last chance and that if he sees said player continuing to break the rules, then he'll put them into detention. Once the player runs out of chances or when Tanneog's time meter runs out, said the player will be vulnerable to the Principal. Harri - If Tanneog sees Harri, standing in the halls, he will do half of the problems that said player usually has to do. Resulting in the play only having to do 5 questions. After solving the 5 problems given to the player, Harri will allow said player to pass like normal, but will say, "Well, even though it was a two person effort, I'll let you pass anyway." Deeky Deeks - If Tanneog sees Deeky Deeks about to prank the player, he will quickly stop said prankster from either finishing or starting the prank. He will then tell Deeky to back off and that his pranks aren't funny nor were they ever funny. If Deeky Deeks is holding an item, he will quickly give it back. Afterward, he will dart away. Sometimes, Tanneog will Screech at Deeky Deeks, scaring him away. Ad-er - If Tanneog sees Ad-er placing Ads over the player's, he will quickly close the ad as soon it appears, following with him placing a Stop sign over Ad-er's face, saying "NO ADS" following with Tanneog telling Ad-er, that you don't want to see any more ads. Trigger Briggs - When Tanneog sees Trigger Briggs, he will tell him to back off, asking him if he doesn't want to go to detention. This will cause him to run away, dropping the item that he took (if during the 3rd prank). Other times, Tanneog will Screech at Trigger, followed by him telling him to stay away or he'll tell the Principal of the Thing. Lag E or Barky- When Tanneog sees the jellyfish triclops or the cgi student he will tell them to stop selling illegal items and call the principal on them, Lag E will call this lying and Baldi will come to calm down the situation. If it is barky on the other hand, he will go in detehtion for 25 seconds always. These are just some of the characters that Tanneog can encounter and help the player pass. You can add your own character to the interaction list if you'd like, but please don't vandalize the page. If you were to give Tanneog a YSoda though, he will begin to become ill as soon as he takes a swig. First, his colors will change from teal, bits of lime, light orange, and brown stripes, to dark blue, bits of turquoise, green, and dark green stripes. Afterward, he will regurgitate the soda he drank. As a result, he will be unable to help the player until he gets better. The only way he can recover from drinking the YSoda is to see the Nurse. Quotes "Hey there, could you spare me a piece of food? I'll help you out if you do!" - When the player first sees Tanneog "Huh? You don't have anything for me? That's okay. Come back later when you have something for me!" - When the player doesn't have any food related items "Thanks for that, friend! Don't worry, I'll go with you and make sure no one tries to hurt you" - After the player gives Tanneog a food-related item "BLEEEAGH! When I said food, I didn't mean this can of poison! Now I'm going to have to go to the nurse!" - If the player gives Tanneog a YSODA. Transcript of Characters Tanneog can interact with Baldi Tanneog: Hey Baldi, I don't think you should come this way. You probably won't find who you're looking for. Baldi: Oh, well then I guess I'll look somewhere else. It's a Bully Tanneog: Hey! If you don't move out of the way, I'll tell the principal on you! It's a Bully: What? Oh no, I'm so not getting detention again! Playtime Tanneog: Hey Playtime, this kid can't play jump rope right now, but he'll play later! Playtime: Oh... well okay then. I'll just find someone else to play with! Ehehehehe! The Principal of the Thing Tanneog: Sorry Principal, we didn't mean to that the player broke. It was only an accident! If the player broke the rules the first time. Principal: Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now, but I'll be watching you! If breaking the rules a 2nd time Principal: You have one last chance! If you continue to break the rules, then it's detention for you! Ad-er Tanneog: Sorry Ad-er, but I don't think my friend will want any more ads. Ad-er: Aw, man... Not the Ad Blocker! That's my one weakness! Trigger Briggs Tanneog: Trigger, you better get away from my friend or else I'll make you go away! or Tanneog: *screeches* YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND, OR I'M TELLING THE PRINCIPAL! Gallery Tanneog Idle.png|Tanneog Idle (Front View) Tanneog Idle Back.png|Tanneog Idle (Back View) Tanneog Talk.gif|Tanneog talking to the player or to another character. Tanneog Eating Item.gif|Tanneog, eating the food you gave him. Tanneog BSODA.gif|Tanneog drinking a BSODA. Tanneog GSODA.gif|Tanneog drinking a GSODA. Tanneog Walk Front.gif|Tanneog's Walk Animation (Front View) Tanneog Walk Back.gif|Tanneog's Walk Animation (Back View) Tanneog Screeching.gif|Tanneog letting out a LOUD SCREEEEECH! (Front View) (Occurs when encountering Deeky Deeks or Trigger Briggs.) Tanneog Screeching Back.gif|Tanneog letting out a LOUD SCREEEEECH! (Back View) (Occurs when encountering Deeky Deeks or Trigger Briggs.) Tanneog AngryTalk.gif|Tanneog to another character, whilst in an angry mood. (Occurs when encountering Deeky Deeks or Trigger Briggs.) Tanneog_Poster.png|Tanneog's Portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. Tanneog_YSODA.gif|Tanneog, regurgitating the YSoda after attempting to drink it. Tanneog_Ill_Talk.gif|Tanneog, talking to the player, after drinking the YSoda. Tanneog_Ill_Walk.gif|Tanneog, walking to the nurse, after drinking the YSoda. Unused Animations / Sprites Tanneog Side AngryTalk.gif|Tanneog to another character, whilst in an angry mood. (Side View) Tanneog Walk Side.gif|Tanneog's Walk Animation (Side View) Tanneog Screeching Side.gif|Tanneog letting out a LOUD SCREEEEECH! (Front View) (Occurs when encountering Deeky Deeks or Trigger Briggs.) Tanneog Early Render.png|Very Early concept sprite of Tanneog. bully_oh_noes.png|An alternate version of It's a Bully's freaked out sprite. (Removed to explicit language) Screenshots Tanneog_In-Game_Screenshot.png|Tanneog as seen in-game. Tanneog_In-Game_Screenshot2.png|''Ditto,'' but when you interact with him. Tanneog_In-Game_Screenshot3.png|''Ditto,'' but when encountering Playtime. Character Interactions Baldi Confused.png|Baldi, when meeting up with Tanneog. Bully oh fricc.png|It's a Bully, freaked out after being told that he'll get told on by the Principal of the Thing. JumpRope OK.png|Playtime after being told by Tanneog that he and the player will play later. Ad-er Blocked.png|Ad-er getting rekt by an Adblocker by Tanneog. "MY ONE WEAKNESS!" - Ad-er 2a3c2a1d1dd8413f57ec21825034f749.png|When interacting with Noob Trivia *Before Tanneog was created, there were originally plans for a character who would act in a similar way to Chubb Munch from the Riddle School series. https://riddleschool.wikia.com/wiki/Chubb_Munch *The character's design was of an anthropomorphic fat red cat whose age was the same as It's a Bully. *In the game's files, there appear to be some unused frames of Tanneog talking from the side in an angry mood, letting out a loud screech from the side, and a side view of his walk animation. They were left unused as they wouldn't be any use. **There also appears to be an unused concept image of Tanneog, but with added shading, visible tail, different spike placement, and better drawing style. This as left unused as it would've been unnecessary and it wouldn't match the style of the game. **Originally, when Tanneog told It's a Bully that he would be getting told on by the principal, the text was to read "OH $#!%!", but it was changed due to it not being appropriate. *In Baldi's Advanced Education and Learning, there is a tape that contains Tanneog explaining to the player what he does, instead of OMV explaining it. Category:Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Helpful Characters Category:Males Category:Appears in Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning Category:Jbubler approved pages